Howls moving castle
by Aya9500
Summary: It's been 1 year since Sophie started living with Howl. Howl went out a lot recently but he wasn't telling anyone where, Sophie thinks he's out with other girls because he hasn't really talked to her , Kissed her or even ask about sharing a room together , Cal just says he's of looking for more spells. But Sophie doesn't, she's very curious, does she mean anything to him or is she


It's been 1 year since Sophie started living with Howl. Howl went out a lot recently but he wasn't telling anyone where, Sophie thinks he's out with other girls because he hasn't really talked to her , Kissed her or even ask about sharing a room together , Cal just says he's of looking for more spells. But Sophie doesn't, she's very curious, does she mean anything to him or is she another stolen heart about to get eaten?

Chapter 1: Outing

It was about 4pm, Sophie was washing, Markl was at a friend's, Cal was in his hearth (like he always is) and Howl was lounging on the sofa sighing all of the time.

Howl looked at his watch and stood up and went to storage cupboard to get his shoes and coat on and walked to the door but then he was stopped.

"Where are _you_ going?" asked Sophie

"For the 10th time already I'm just off to get some spells don't worry I'm coming back" Then Howl switched the portal to red (Kingsbury) and left without any speech.

"But why 10 times?" She murmured

Sophie suddenly put her sweeping brush down and started to walk upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Chapter 2: Worries and heart ache

Sophie's POV

He can't go looking for spells 10 times a week! I bet – I bet he's off with other girls I'm hoping he won't forget that he promised to take me to the Kingsbury fair on Monday maybe … just maybe I could go out shopping tomorrow (Sunday) and get something he will love! He says blue makes my eyes stand out and I know how much he loves my eyes yes I will!

Sophie then heard the door shut,

Who could that be? It's defiantly not Howl because he's not back until 10pm, Sophie thought

"Sophie..?"

"I know that voice, ITS PRINCE JUSTIN!" Sophie ran down stairs and then gave Justin a big hug of course this made Justin blush because this was his true love here hugging him , so he wrapped his arms around her little waist and then gave her this letter, it looked like an invitation". He then said "I would love to stay but I have business to take care of, good day "he bowed lifted his white top hat and kissed Sophie on the hand and gave her a cheeky peck on the Cheek.

Aw, isn't he just a gentlemen, unlike Howl. She thought

"Howls not going to like this!"

"Oh shut up Cal! He doesn't love me anyway, after all I don't care if you tell him, and it gives him a taste of his own medicine! "Then Sophie's eyes widened then she ran upstairs.

After she went up, then door opened it was Howl but hold on a second NO SPELL BOOKS?"

Howl sat down on the sofa and sighed.

"You look tired!"

Howl sighed again

"I've just saw Sophie and Justin"

"WHAT ?!,"

Then Cal told Howl all about it

Back at Sophie's room

"I wonder what this letter says" she wondered

Sophie opened it and it said

**Dear Sophie,**

**I just wanted to invite you and only you to my big birthday feast I'm having its on Wednesday and then it's my sisters on Thursday I would like you to come to both. I love you Sophie with all my heart. Unfortunately we are having a ball on Friday and we have to invite all witches and Wizards. I have a question to ask you … I know you are with Howl but would you like to be my partner for Friday? If you do please meet me at my Castle on Tuesday thanks **

**Love from Justin xxx **

Sophie's heart stopped.

Chapter 3: The argument

I suddenly heard big foot steps on the stairs

"SOPHIE ….."

Oh no! I better hide this I don't want to make Howl even more angry Sophie thought

So she placed it in her set of draws.

BANG! The door was opened as far as it could go and there was a very angry looking Howl

"Sophie …."

"Yes dear"

"Why was Justin here? You know I hate the man!"

"Why do you hate him Howl?"

Howl was silent

"You're not jealous are you?"

"Well you belong to me so that's that! Now answer my question!"

"No I'm not a precious item you can keep forever you know I have my own will to talk to other guys like you do with other girls!"

"Sophie! Answer now!"

Sophie then walked out shoving Howl as she passed him

Sophie ran out of the door not know she was going in the waste land where it was raining and stormed off crying.

Chapter 4: you'll catch a cold Honey!

Howl then stormed downstairs with a blanket knowing where she went and what the weather was like.

"Howl..."

Howl didn't respond to Cal he just walked past him through the door.

"Oh…" said Cal

Howl sighed and then started to walk up to Sophie with the blanket in his hand he grabbed her, wrapped the blanket around her and held her tight comforting her whilst she was crying.

"It's ok shhh now I was OTT about this situation I understand it lets go in or you'll catch a cold Honey."

Chapter 5: All forgiven (for now)

As Sophie and Howl walk back into the Castle Cal was getting worried

"Ahhh Sophie please don't get me wet!"

As howl and Sophie walk up the stairs howl said "Cal please make hot water "

Cal nodded his head

Howl placed his warm hand on her freezing cold cheek

"Sophie your freezing"

Sophie shivered. Howl turned the taps on to make her warm bath.

"Howl …"

"Yes"

"Hold me you're so warm"

Howl Chuckled "Maybe later I have **_more_**important business to sort out" Howl left the bath running and walked past Sophie awkwardly.

Sophie got settled in the bath about to close her eyes and then she suddenly heard a door shut. She reacted to this noise and sat up wrapped the short towel around her and began to wonder half way down stairs. There was Howl, Cal and Justin all staring at Sophie, Justin was drooling and said without thinking "May I come and join you?" Howl reacted to this and pounced on Justin and pinned him to the ground. Sophie blushed and walked back upstairs to put more appropriate clothes on she put her blue summer dress on that Howl loved. Then she walked down stairs and saw Justin leant back against the wall and Howl pushing him towards the wall with a kitchen knife next to Justin's neck.

"Now now Howl that's a bit immature don't you think killing him with my favourite kitchen knife" she said cunningly

Howl turned in shock, Justin started drooling again and Cal just Chuckled.

Howl POV

She looked cute but a bit inappropriate in her towel and I tried not to go to her and join the bath with her but after Justin said it well it sounded a bit wrong so I smacked him with a pan and threatened him with a knife and at that point Sophie came down oh my she was gorgeous .I tried not to drool but Justin did that for me grrr how much I hate that guy.

Chapter 6: the medicine has been taken

"Justin what do you need?"

"I need you"

Howl grew anger in his eyes

"Whys that?"

"Didn't you get my letter?"

"What letter?" Sophie looks at Cal with anger

"Why me?"

"You're in charge with the letters!"

Cal had a guilty look on his face

"My birthday feast has been changed to tonight "

"Oh well you must excuse my outfits I was going to go shopping tomorrow "

"Your perfect in that my dear"

Howl became angrier

"Well what about me Sophie?"

"Aren't you about to go spell hunting?"

"I wasn't going to go; I was going to spend time with you"

"Well I'm sorry Howl I shall be back late love ya Cal"

"Bye Sophie love ya too"

"Bye Sophie love you too Sophie" Murmured Howl as those two were going out of the door.


End file.
